good bye
by heartstations
Summary: kira/raku; au; — he knew actually let go of her was not that hard—he was just being selfish.


* * *

-

-

It was the end.

Her hands would flutter close to his broad shoulder and the hands on her waist would tighten even more. As their bare feet were swaying together in rhythm, their respective minds would roam away to their earlier days –the moments where she was still his and he was still hers—and the gentle wind about them would swirl delicately even more.

The sunset was barely sufficient to stay in its whole glory but their determination to stay was emanating bright and sturdy. But as his eyeshades sputtered open, he saw the deep flames of blood and fire layering them like a gigantic discus, eating away slowly his strong determination. In instant, he felt so small, so small to the extent of drowning under the force of the laughing hell upwards. His hands began to tremble as the illusion of familiar visages shot through his senses.

However, he was afraid as well if his hold loosened; she would fall and broke into pieces. Therefore, he didn't want to let go – just yet, for the certainty that she would fall down and no one would be able to catch her fall.

Yet he knew that let go of her wouldn't hurt that much – she wouldn't shatter that easily. She would be just fine – as gracefully as a pretty rag doll fell nimbly onto the marble floor.

The waves were swiveling as it fought for dominance to the wind like dark and light, and so they were – swiveling together in a waltz, savoring every second that seemed to fasten from time to time. She knew already that in no time people would find them and their last dance would be put in waste due to its haste. So, even when she was not the best dancer in the world, she gave her best twirls and footsteps; avoided the missteps she would probably do, and she smiled her brightest smile she could muster even though she was able to taste the salty droplets in the edge of her lips.

It was the end.

It had to end.

She had already could feel the pounding within her ribcage and the sobs that suddenly wanted to erupt as his hold began to lose its strength. _It was almost the time_, she was aware of it yet her mind declined to cooperate along. The rushed footsteps were clattering all the way; even the howling waves in the shore couldn't hide its existence anymore. They were feeling trembles washed over their bodies in anxiety, as the thunder crashed in delight that the heavens cried for it. Everything was hunting them in craze addiction.

It had to end.

But her feet just couldn't stop and together with him, they performed a constant dance until their feet were sore and numb. But they knew they couldn't stop because they understood that the time their bodies lost contact to each other, it would end. Days onward they would have to imagine the warmth that radiate the time their hands stay close together, or the comfy feeling that shines within their ribcages as their bodies fit each other's curves flawlessly, or the butterflies that ensnare their limbs when their lips touching.

It would be all too abstract for one as one has to feel another touch and kisses as the replacement and forgets how nice and sweet it is to be touched by someone who owns fully one's heart.

In time, she bravely spun her head behind as she no longer could feel his glances at her and witnessed that their trails were leisurely traced.

Her sweet dream that she fancied indeed had been woken from its slumber. As she took a glimpse of him, his face was shining with the utmost grief possible she had ever seen in her entire life but for her sake his lips were curving into a smile she had adored for these times. Politely, yet waveringly he removed his stern hold and took one step behind, while bowing low and deep.

"Good bye."

This time he had let go of her because he had been sure she wouldn't fall and shatter into pieces – there's always another someone that would catch her fall whether he was willing or not from now on.

With shaky pale lips, she bit down the necessity to flout his words but holding back and whispered instead, _see you tomorrow in church_, as the rainfall increased its density and rinsed them clean from any sin they had committed together.

They both turned around back to back and walking toward the entirely opposite paths – the ones that would never confront them in one fine line anymore

It was a beginning.

-

-

**fin**

* * *

**a/n**: i think i ever read something like this. yes, i'm sure. i'm not pretending. and no, this story is so applicable to any kind of pairings actually but i'm just being biased and forced all my way yeah. and sorry to not writing any lately okay.

**disclaimer: **something with mitsuo fukuda or bandai owns gundam seed very likely.


End file.
